Guessing Game
by Cheea5
Summary: “No way, don’t even! You don’t get to leave until you tell me who you like!" Larry suspects that Phoenix likes someone and won't stop until he finds out who.


"Who do you like?" a young man wearing an orange jacket chased after a young attorney, oblivious to the lawyer's annoyance.

"Go away..."

"Come on! You have to like _somebody_!"

"Go _away_ Larry!"

"If I guess, will you tell me if I'm right?" Phoenix stopped to turn around and glare at his stalker. Larry then grinned.

"Lets see... Do you like... April May?" Phoenix sighed and once more attempted to walk away only to be followed. "Not miss May then? Then is it..." Larry paused thoughtfully. Phoenix took this opportunity to cut in.

"Larry, just leave me be, who I like is none of your business!" Larry's eyes lit up.

"So you _do_ like someone! I knew it!" Phoenix gave his company a deflated look.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" Larry stood proudly.

"Nope! I won't leave until you spill!" The only response he received was an eye roll.

"I... Fine. Lets at least go somewhere then." Phoenix scratched the back of his neck. "There is a cafe nearby..." When Larry's eyes started glowing Phoenix quickly added more to his sentence. "But I'm not paying for you!" The gleam in Larry's eyes had dimmed a little causing Phoenix to sigh and shake his head, his wallet was emptied enough by Maya thank you.

When Phoenix and Larry had been seated the latter wasted no time interrogating the other. "Who do you like?" Larry asked, slamming his hands on the table. His question went unanswered; instead the attorney had found a great interest in his drink. Larry crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'll keep guessing... Do you like... Oh I see!" Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "You like Maya!" Phoenix gave Larry a look. "Not Maya then?" Larry brought a hand up to his chin, obviously trying to look intelligent as he thought.

"Hmm... Perhaps you still like Iris." This time he got a response.

"That's in the past, we're over now..." Larry tilted his chair back as he thought only to fall moments later from one of his many 'realizations'. "Dude! Don't tell me you like Franny! No way, she's mine, sorry."

"I'm not interested in Franziska, I have better taste then that." Larry pouted angrily before becoming thoughtful once more. Larry's eyes suddenly widened.

"You know you could have told me."

"About...."

"Dude, it's ok that you're gay." Phoenix shifted slightly. "It's ok that you like me but I'm sorry, I already have a girlfriend." Phoenix just about choked on the liquid he had planned on swallowing. After he had finished his coughing fit he turned towards Larry, his face bright red.  
"Larry... I don't know where you got the idea that I like you but..."

"You don't have to lie anymore! The truth sets you free!"

"Larry, shut up and listen!" Surprisingly Larry did in fact shut up, which, for Larry, was amazing. "I don't like you like that! I never have, and I never will!"

"Don't say that like I'm not dating material," Larry grumbled, "How do you think I get girlfriends?" Phoenix gave an undignified snort.

"I honestly don't know. Now if you excuse me, I have to go." Phoenix stood up and attempted to leave. Sadly, Larry managed to grab Phoenix's arm before he could escape.

"No way, don't even! You don't get to leave until you tell me who you like! Besides, it's not like you like _Edgeworth_ or something." Larry said, saying the first name that came to mind. At those word Phoenix turned red and looked away. After Larry processed what had happened he burst into laughter. "Dude! Edgeworth? And you said I had bad taste!" Phoenix's shoulders drooped.

"P-please don't tell Edgeworth."

"I won't tell him" He managed to promise between giggles. "But really, Edgeworth? You have awful taste! I can't _believe_ you, trash talking my taste when you fancy men in pink suits!"

"It's magenta." Phoenix murmured causing Larry to snicker.

"You're pathetic you know that right, Wright?" Phoenix pouted.

"Don't call me that..."

"I'm sorry, only your lover to be can call you that, unless you already are lovers?" Larry shook his head. "Edgeworth? Dude, who would've thought..." Larry's sniggering and teasing continued until Phoenix got back to his office. He could only hope that Larry would keep his word and not tell Edgeworth. Phoenix's phone rung just then. When he picked it up this is what was said:

"Wright, I just heard the most interesting thing from Larry."

"That bastard."


End file.
